


kiss

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2019!!! [15]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Awkward Kissing, Blood and Injury, Goretober, Goretober 2019, Horror, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Pet Names, Them..., Vampire Bites, early romantica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 15: who /whatare you?misaki has a love-hate relationship with kissing.(inspired bythis)





	kiss

Misaki doesn’t really have an aversion to kissing, it just makes him terribly nervous. He always feels like he’s doing something wrong, he’s coming on too hard, too soft, or too visibly afraid. And although he knows that Akihiko will still like him all the same no matter what (or he hopes, at least), he can’t help but finding himself being judged.

This lack of confidence could also come from the fact that they’ve only kissed a handful of times, but Misaki is more inclined to blame himself. Because _ there’s no way Usagi-san could be  _ this  _ anxious,  _ so he thinks.

But still, Misaki likes to kiss, the feeling of it. Having Akihiko rub up and down his sides and hold his hand and be sweet to him… Misaki feels his face go red. He did like that. He likes how soft it feels this morning, Akihiko’s lips against his own, silk sheets and down comforters, holding each other indiscriminate to their nudeness, warm, and then, suddenly, sharp and needle-like.

Misaki pulls back, well not really ‘pulls back’ as much as it was ‘shoves away,’ and holds his hand up to his lips. He tastes blood. “Wh-What was that for, Usagi-san...”

“Oh, sorry,” Akihiko does damage control, “Did I bite?”

“Yes, idiot.”

“Oh,” Akihiko leans back into Misaki’s neck, pressing another kiss to it, “Sorry. I’m hungry.”

“Do you want me to make breakfast, then?”

“...No. Not really that kind of ‘hungry…’”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean—” And then Misaki realizes what the hell that's supposed to mean. His face goes bright red. “P-Pervert.”

Akihiko chuckles, petting Misaki’s hair. “Do you mind if I bite you more then, baby?”

_ Wait, is he into that sort of thing? _ Chills go down Misaki’s spine.  _ Really? _ “I-I’m gonna go make breakfast—”

Before Misaki has the time to even take the covers off himself, though, Akihiko pulls him back in. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Misaki struggles, but only for a moment, giving in.  _ Ugh… _ Misaki was already really,  _ really _ worn out from the previous night; he could tell without even standing up. He finds the fragility of his body— and Akihiko’s denial and ignorance of this fragility— to be a nuisance. This was also due to his lack of experience (they had done it less than a handful of times) but Misaki found trouble in accepting that. He braces for impact.

But, there isn’t any touching, not any  _ lewd  _ touching, anyway. Akihiko only kisses his neck. Wet.

Misaki looks away, a pretty easy task considering the impossibility of looking at your own neck in the first place. “D-Don’t leave a mark,” Misaki says, knowing he would anyway.

Akihiko doesn’t respond to this, too distracted with the task at hand. He rubs Misaki’s sides.

When the bite comes, Misaki tenses with pain but relaxes soon after. Somehow, it was almost therapeutic; acupuncture. Then, sucking. Misaki squints and shoves Akihiko lightly, not to push him away but to notify him. “...I said not to leave a mark.”

Akihiko pulls away a few seconds later, bored with the spot. “Oops.” He moves downward, settling just above Misaki’s collarbone. Once again, the piercing of teeth, the tensing, the relaxing, the sucking. Misaki prefers kissing, he thinks.

Misaki, feeling a bit dazed after a few more bites, reaches to touch the original. It had begun to sting a bit, not to mention the itchiness. He scratches along his neck and feels wetness. Looking at his hand in the darkness, he can see the even darker-ness of blood.  _ Asshole. _ He traces around the injury, expecting to find a ring of swelling around a ring of imprinted incisors and canines, but there was none. Instead, there were two small piercings, oozing.

Misaki would pinch himself, but the pain from the bites already proved it wasn’t a dream.

When Akihiko looks up at Misaki’s appalled expression, he’s a bit taken aback. He licks the blood from his lips, “What’s wrong?”

“What are you?” His eyes are unblinking.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Akihiko brings Misaki’s hand to his lips, delivering a kiss, “I’m yours, sweetpea.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
